The present invention relates to a precursor composition for forming a ferroelectric film, a method of manufacturing a precursor composition, an inkjet coating ink, a method of manufacturing a ferroelectric film, a piezoelectric device, a semiconductor device, a piezoelectric actuator, an inkjet recording head, and an inkjet printer.
A ferroelectric such as PZT (Pb(Zr,Ti)O3) has been used for various applications such as a ferroelectric memory, a piezoelectric device, an infrared sensor, and a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device, and has been extensively researched and developed.
As a typical ferroelectric formation method, a chemical solution deposition (CSD) method such as a sol-gel method or a metalorganic deposition (MOD) method has been known.
The sol-gel method uses a solution of a precursor prepared by polymerizing a compound such as a metal alkoxide by hydrolysis and polycondensation (hereinafter may be called “hydrolysis-condensation”). The sol-gel method has an advantage in that a ferroelectric is obtained with excellent composition controllability by controlling the composition of a metal alkoxide solution. However, since the hydrolysis-condensation reaction is an irreversible reaction, the metal alkoxide which has been crosslinked and polymerized cannot be used as the sol-gel raw material. In particular, when forming a lead-containing ferroelectric such as PZT, it is necessary to process lead waste.
The MOD method uses a solution of a stable organometallic compound such as a metal carboxylate. In the MOD method, since a stable organometallic compound is used as the raw material for the raw material solution, adjustment of the solution composition and handling are facilitated. However, since the MOD method forms a complex oxide by decomposing an organic group having a high molecular weight in an oxygen atmosphere, differing from the sol-gel method which forms a complex oxide by hydrolysis and polycondensation of a compound, the crystallization temperature is increased in comparison with the sol-gel method, so that the crystal grain size tends to be increased.